A Little Spilled Milk
by bluerow
Summary: Who knew a little spilled milk could make such a big mess? Dasey? My first FF...reviews always appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: ****Hi! So...umm...a few of you might know me from my Youtube Channel (Bluerow101) and some of you might know me from Dasey Nation (Bluerow) although I haven't really been on either in a while.  
****This story is one I've been working on, on and off since last Summer believe it or not...I'm just really shy, and procrastinating which is why it hasn't gone up sooner.  
I have quite a bit written, so if you like it, let me know and I'll continue posting! Reviews are always appreciated, and constructive critism is welcome...I don't bite. :)  
Anywhoos...this is a short part...but I'm working out the kinks on the next section, so enjoy for now?**

**Peace and Snickerdooles,**

**Bluerow  
****_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A Little Spilled Milk

_Derek-3:30am_

Derek woke to the smell of peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. If there was one thing he was good at, finding food was it.

Unable to resist the urge, Derek lifted his covers off himself and slowly climbed out of bed. Stepping over the sea of dirty laundry, his hockey stick which was left there from his last hockey game, and what might have been a slice of pizza left from the week before, Derek made his way across the floor and over to the door.

Opening it, he looked down the hall. _Why is Smarti's door half open? _He wondered, concerned that something was wrong. Quietly heading down the hall, he peaked in his little sister's room to find a sleeping Marti with her covers half off and her monkey, sir-monks-a-lot, on the floor.

Slowly, Derek opened Marti's door, hoping it wouldn't creak as he did so. Reaching Marti, he replaced her stuffed monkey next to her, and lifted the purple covers so that she wouldn't be cold. Just looking at Marti made him smile. He really loved his younger sister. For a moment he even forgot why he had gotten up in the first place.

_The cookies! _He remembered suddenly, leaving Marti and closing her door as quietly as he could behind him. He quickly headed down the stairs, following the smell as he went.

Upon reaching the living room, he knew that he was close. The smell here was overwhelming. His stomach growled loudly, _mmm…my favorite_... it seemed to be telling him. _Eat! Eat! _It demanded. His mouth watered at just the thought of sinking his teeth into one of them.

It wasn't until moments later that he noticed a shadow of a figure sitting by the island in the kitchen. _Who would be up at this hour? _He wondered, stepping even more quietly now in hopes of sneaking up behind them. _Better not be Lizzie, _he thought, remembering the last time she baked cookies.  
_It had been for the bake sale at school, to save the rainforest or something, _Derek remembered vaguely. He stopped, closing his eyes, trying to pin point the moment. _He had grabbed one of the cookies off the tray, with much protest from Lizzie, and had placed it in his mouth, only to find them hard and much too salty. He spit them out only to crack a joke about giving them to Jamie. _He made a face in the dark as he could practically taste the disgusting flavor in his mouth before continuing into the kitchen.

Luckily, Casey had a made a new batch for her that were absolutely delicious. Not only did they come out of the oven warm and chewy, but they had just the right combination of savory cookie, salty peanut butter and sweet chocolate pieces. _They were perfect, _he thought, although he would never admit it.

Just then, Derek felt something cold under his feet, and before he had a chance to stop he realized he was slipping…falling and before he knew it, Derek was on the floor, his butt lying parallel to the ground. A wave of pain came over him, followed by the sensation that he had fallen on something…wet…for his pants were soaked all the way through. But the thing that bothered him most was the quiet screeched that came from none other than Casey herself, standing in her pink robe and bunny slippers a foot away from the island.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/n: I hope that's not too cliff-hanger-ish...it wasn't my intention...it's just the next part really needs work :\ I'm kind of a perfectionist, sorry guys...but review, and maybe my insanity will change to inspiration :)  
**  
**Peace and Snickerdoodles,**

**Bluerow  
**


	2. Casey 3:00am

**A/n: Hi guys! First I'd like to give a special thanks to Kmr04, lwd rocks, Domirae, don-jam, animefreakkagome and Why Do I Care, all for reviewing my story. You guys keep me going! I managed to work out some of the bugs in this chapter, so I decided to be super nice and post it.  
Keep me going and I can probably get stuff up here pretty fast...there isn't much else to do right now without schoolwork.  
Enjoy?**

Peace and Snickerdoodles,

**Bluerow**

**p.s. I forgot this last time, which is probably a bad thing...but I'm putting it now:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...bah humbug.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Casey-3:00am (Earlier that night)

_Casey's heartbeat pounded in her ears, her hands sweating as she gripped the wheel tightly. She raced down the road, pushing the pedal down as far as it could go. The car groaned at the increase in speed. I need to go faster, she thought. I have to get away. Get away from what? It doesn't matter; I just have to get away, her mind told her, starting to panic. She barely even noticed her surroundings. She was on a road, but where? She looked at her speedometer angrily. She needed to go faster. Just then she looked up and for the first time noticed what was in front of her. A huge canyon that went on for what seemed like forever. The sunset bounced off of it creating beautiful oranges and yellows and pinks. Admiring the beauty, she didn't realize that she was actually in danger until it was too late. With a loud bump, the car went off the edge of the cliff and Casey screamed. She was falling, there was blackness…_

Casey sat up with a start, wiggling her toes, and patting herself down gently. _Good, I'm still in one piece, _she thought, he heartbeat racing.

A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about how close she was to dying. At least, in her dream she was. _It wasn't real, _she reminded herself, wondering why her brain had created that event in her dream.

She remembered reading a book recently about how dreams could sometimes mean things, like how you felt about yourself, or what you really thought about something that was going on in your life. _Too bad I can't remember the rest of the dream, _Casey thought. _There must have been something I was driving away from._ She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping that maybe that would help.

When it didn't, she slipped out of bed and into her robe, heading down the stairs into the kitchen. _A nice little snack will calm me down, _she thought, heading for the cookie jar. Sugar always helped her think, in moderation of course.  
Opening the jar, Casey was appalled to find nothing but crumbs left of her peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. _I had to make Derek's favorite, _she thought, rolling her eyes. _That boy sure could eat. _She closed the jar and thought for a moment, unsure of what to do.  
_I guess I'll just have to make some more, _she thought, not caring about the hour. She was really craving those cookies.

Getting out all the ingredients from the refrigerator and random cabinets, Casey began to whip up the cookie batter. When she was finished, she scooped the dough into little balls and placed it on the cookie sheet. She counted 24 cookies and placed them in the oven. _And now I wait…_she thought, looking at the clock with more annoyance after every second. Twelve minutes seemed like forever.

It was weird, but her mind kept pulling her back to the dream. The feeling of falling stayed with her. It turned into something bigger…regret. Regret that she didn't face what ever came before in the dream. But what had come before? She still was at a loss.

Wanting to pass the time more quickly without the thoughts of the dream plaguing her, Casey went to get the milk out of the refrigerator, opening the top of the milk to smell it as she went. _You can't eat cookies without milk, _she reasoned.  
Just then she thought she heard a noise and stopped, dropping the milk, which spilled in a puddle on the floor. She quickly sat at the island perfectly still, hoping no one would notice her.

She could definitely hear foot steps now, but didn't want to show herself. Unfortunately, the thought of the milk on the floor was really bugging her. _There's no use in crying over a little spilled milk, _she remembered her mother telling her when she was little. But right now there was nothing she wanted to do more than cry over than stupid milk. _Why did I even come down here in the first place? _She wondered. _Who needs snacks? I should have just tried to go back to sleep. _

Just then she heard what sounded like a yelp from someone behind her, followed by a bump sound on the floor. She screeched, but quickly covered her mouth, not wanting to wake anyone up, but scared by the sound behind her.

Turning around, she saw none other than Derek on the floor, his butt right where the milk had been and the open carton next to him.

"Would you like a cookie with your milk?" She asked him slyly, unable to control her giggles.

"Is that what I'm sitting in?" he asked, a funky look on his face.

_Look whose Klutzilla now, _Casey thought, smiling widely. _Tisk, tisk, tisk. Karma, Derek, Karma. Finally, _Casey told herself.

Derek stood up, trying to get a better look at the damage done to his pajama pants.

"Are you still offering that cookie?" he asked a still giggling Casey.

"Yea…hold on, I think they still need about one more minute in the oven," Casey said, confused by Derek's lack of rude replying remarks.

"So, do you want to help me clean up this mess? Or should I say finish, since your butt wiped up half of it," she asked him, smiling as she went to get some paper towel.

"Are you kidding?" he asked, his defenses returning. "Why would I want to help poor little Cinderella?"

_Same old Derek, some things never change, _she thought, sighing loudly and rolling her eyes. _Not Even Sally could change him. Maybe he's hopeless, _she thought.

"Whatever Mr. 'I peed in my pants'," she retorted.

"Hey, I'm not the one who spilled the milk!" Derek said, taking a seat by the island.

"I'm not the one who sneaks up on people in the middle of the night!" she replied, going to check on the cookies. _Maybe the cookies will cool him down, not that fighting him can't be fun, _she thought with a smile.

"I'm not the one who bakes irresistible cookies," he said, only realizing that he'd actually complimented her moments later.

"Was that a…compliment? From Derek Venturi? I never thought I'd see the day," she said, actually glad that he appreciated her cooking, but still confused. _Derek, accidentally complimenting me? This night just keeps getting stranger and stranger. _She thought.

"Just hand over the cookies," he said, dropping the complimenting matter as soon as he saw her pull the tray out of the oven.

"They need to cool, dummy," she told him, rolling her eyes. She knew how much food could control him, but it still surprised her every time she actually saw it.

"I'll start to drool if you make me wait any longer!" he said longingly.

"What was that?" she asked suddenly, but Derek just looked at her puzzled.

"What was what?" he asked his eyes still glued to the cookies, slowly sliding towards them.

"That sound!" she whispered with much urgency in her voice. "It sounded like footsteps walking up the stairs! It must be coming from mom and George's room!" she whispered, a clear streak of panic in her voice.

"We need to hide!" Derek said, afraid of being caught. He didn't need _another _week of grounding. But he did need one of those cookies.  
"But where?" Casey asked, heading upstairs with Derek trailing behind him.

"The games closet?" Derek suggested as it was the first door he saw. Cutting in front of Casey and opening it, he quickly stuffed himself inside as Casey closed the door behind him.

Casey couldn't help but notice how close she was to Derek. She could hear his heart pounding, and she was sure he could hear her heavy breathing. She was almost tempted snuggle in his chest; his pajamas smelled of the detergent she liked best. _This is Derek! _She reminded herself, attempting to take a step back, but there wasn't any room. Part of her was overjoyed at this fact, but her more sensible side told her to forget about it.

Both Casey and Derek could hear more footsteps as someone was approaching the door. Without thinking, Casey grabbed Derek's hand, and squeezed it as hard as she could. _I can't believe I just did that, _she thought, but couldn't pull away. Her fright of who was beyond the door in the hall scared her more than the repercussions of holding Derek's hand. She didn't dare move now anyway, the person, who ever it was, was much too close.

Derek didn't let go either, he was just as scared as she was, even if he didn't show it.

They listened as the heard the knob turn and saw the door open, revealing a slightly confused Marti in the hallway.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
